The Secret Broom Closet
by fir3fly L0ve
Summary: Kagiyuma Ito is new to Cross Academy. The students are very kind to her and she couldn't ask for a better place to be. However, when another student enrolls in Cross Academy, things take a sharp turn downhill. What could she be hiding in her broom closet?
1. The New Semester Begins

**I do not own any of the original Vampire Knight characters.!*

The light of the sun began to pour its way through the cracks of Yuuki Cross' room. It slowly slithered across her nearly empty room and onto her bed. Yuuki turned in her bed, smiling while she slept. "Mmm, Kaname-Sempai…" Her door opened. "Pass the hot mustard… please." A few footsteps echoed in her room and the blinds were jerked open. Yuuki scrunched up her face and pulled the covered over her head.

The steps came closer to her bed and stopped. The sheets were then yanked from her body and she groaned. "Yuuki."

"Five more minutes."

"You're late again." Yuuki was still for a moment.

"WHAT?" Yori took a step back to avoid one of Yuuki's legs kicking her in the stomach. "I can't be late again! Where's my uniform? Where's my brush? Where's my,"—she stopped mid-panic and looked at Yori, who was still in her sleepwear. "Waaait a minute…I'm not late, am I?" Yori shook her head. Yuuki looked at her clock and saw that it was only 6:17 in the morning. "I'm…right on time!" Yuuki soon replaced her look of worry with a look of pure joy. "Thank you Yori!" She quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend then took off for the bathroom.

Yori watched her go off and smiled, "You're welcome." She yawned and slowly crawled back into bed. Afterall, she still had at least an hour left to sleep.

Yuuki was dressed and already heading to Headmaster Cross. She arrived around 7:30 and just in time for fresh pancakes. She opened the door to his home and was immediately greeted by Headmaster's oh-too-cheerful face. "Good moooorniiing Yuuki-chan! Isn't this a beautiful morning?" Yuuki closed the door after herself and got a good look at his "#1 Father" apron decorated with victory signs and hearts.

"Uh, good morning to you too, Headmaster."

"Yuukiiii," Headmaster Cross put a stearn look on his face and placed his knuckles on his hips, "What's the #1 rule in this household?" Yuuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"F…Fa-…ther." Headmaster became elated beyond reason after hearing this.

"Right this way, Yuuki. Zero-kun's in the kitchen waiting for us." He started skipping to the kitchen to finish the eggs and Yuuki followed suit. She turned into the kitchen to see Zero sitting at the table with his chin in his hand, staring out the window.

"Good morning, Zero." He took a side glance at her then sat properly at the table.

"Morning." Yuuki sat down across from him and looked at the spread before her. She grew starry-eyed at the thought of taking her first bite of the heaven laid out in front of her. Zero watched her expression and let the faintest of grins grace his lips. He quickly let it fade, "You're on time. That's different."

Yuuki's pursed her lips, "It's not like I'm always late, Zero. I can be on time when I want to be." Headmaster placed Yuuki's eggs before her and took off his cooking mitts.

"That's not nice of you, Zero-kun. Teasing poor Yuuki-chan because she has a minor timing issue." Yuuki slouched in her chair.

"I wouldn't call it a "minor" timing issue."

"MMM! Look at this food, I'm starving!" She slapped her hands together, "Itadakimasu!" She grabbed her chopsticks and began eating and soon Zero did the same. Headmaster stood a ways from them and admired how cute his "children" are.

He took the dirty dishes from the stove and placed them in the sink and got ready to wash them. "Oh," A thought crossed his mind. Well, more like he remembered something. "We have a new student starting this semester. I have already assigned the day class Student Council president to show her around." Headmaster tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps you can show her around the girl's dormitory this evening, Yuuki. I don't think her room is too far from you and Yori's room."

Yuuki nodded, her face stuffed with all sorts of breakfast food. "Roger that!"

Zero wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Don't talk with food in your mouth, it's not cool."

A/N: Chapter one is done! Finished at 1:19AM with little to no spelling and/or grammatical errors. *air pump* Well, This chapter was pretty everyday-ish. Hope I didn't bore anyone with it, it'll get more interesting in due time :3 And please pardon me is the characters are OC. I really didn't mean to do that, if you give me POLITE and HELPFUL advice I'd be more than grateful ( 'tis my first time writing a VK story) P.S Can anyone imagine Zero saying, "Not cool"? xD that's funny to imagine to me.


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introduction

**I do not own the original Vampire Knight characters, only Ito Kagiyuma and Noriko**

Yuuki and Zero walked into their classroom and took their normal seats. Yori was already there doodling on a piece of notebook paper, "How was breakfast?"

"It was amazing! I love starting new semesters!" Yuuki's face started to glow while she remembered the delicious food Headmaster created for her and Zero. Zero sat behind them and slouched in his seat, thinking the food wasn't really that great.

"That's good," Yori put her pen down and looked at Yuuki, "I'm guessing you already know that we have a new student in our class," Yuuki nodded. Just then the Student Council president walked through the door at the bottom of the classroom and a shorter girl followed him. "There she is right there." Yuuki looked down and the first thing she noticed was her shiny sandy brown hair. It fell to the small of her back in medium sized waves. The president was talking to her, but Yuuki couldn't hear what about. She looked around the classroom at managed to make direct eye contact with Yuuki.

Yuuki was a little startled and waved to make it less awkward. The girl smiled and bowed to her then followed the president to her seat in the first left row. "Wow, that was kinda awkward," Yori stated.

"Yeah…"

Zero glanced at the girl as she took her seat then sighed. How he wished he didn't have to come to this class. The morning bell rang and the instructor walked into the classroom after the third chime. The Student Council president motioned towards the instructor and the girl nodded. They both got up and walked to the instructor to give a proper introduction. The instructor smiled and bowed to her and she returned the favor. "Class, I'd like to introduce a new student. This is Kagiyuma Ito-san."

She bowed, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She took her seat and after the instructor quieted the chattering students, class began.

An hour and a half later, the first class had ended. Yori and Yuuki were discussing their homework and other things while Zero had started to doze off. Ito sat quietly in her seat trying not to draw unnecessary attention. "Hey, Ito-chan." Someone behind her called out. Ito was a little startled but turned around to see who was calling her. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair was leaning on her desk and smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you, my name's Noriko."

"Nice to meet you too, Noriko."

"You can call me Nori-chan if you want. So where'd you come from?"

Ito turned in her seat, "I'm from here, I just transferred schools. I heard that Cross Academy was a great place to study. Not to mention the reputation it upholds." Noriko nodded and then started talking about Ito's old school and other basic information.

"We also have a night class here. We usually see them off at their dormitory after school's out." She and another girl beside her with blue eyes sighed dreamily.

"The guys in that class are so dreamy." Ito raised an eyebrow at their lovey-dovey moment and chuckled. "I know! You can come with us to go see them!"

"Awesome idea, Nori-chan!" The two girls held each other's hands while they squealed and then the next instructor walked in. The students put their Japanese History textbooks away and pulled out their Algebra math books.

Eventually it was the break right before the last class of the day. Yuuki went out to the water fountain and walked into Zero. "School's almost over." She stretched then lightly punched him in the arm, "Means it's almost time to turn into Super Heroes Yuuki and Zero Discipline Committee Two!" Zero stared at Yuuki with completely blank face. "What? I think it's an awesome name."

Zero kept staring at her for a moment and then turned away, "It really isn't." Yuuki exhaled deeply and dropped her head.

"You're right, that was pretty silly." They both headed back into class and prepared for their last lesson.

Class was finally over and Yuuki slipped on her Disciplinary Committee armband with a determined look. "C'mon, Ito-chan! Let's go before Yuuki and Zero get there!" Noriko pulled at Ito's arm, dragging her out of the class towards the Moon Dormitory. Zero watched them scurry out to occupy his eyes while waiting for Yuuki.

"Ready, Zero?" He nodded. She stood up and hopped down the stairs and began their journey to the dorms.

Noriko and her friend had managed to push their way to the front of the groups of girls surrounding the Moon Dormitory entrance. "Is this a daily thing?" Ito looked around at the girls who seemed like they would faint at any given moment.

"Of course! It's only the highlight of every Day Class girl's day." Ito wrinkled her nose and looked around. She noticed Yuuki and Zero walking towards the doors and towards the two groups of girls on either side of the doors.

Ito tapped Noriko's arm, "What do they do?" She looked at Yuuki and Zero and a scowl appeared on her face.

"They're just the Disciplinary Committee. They say they keep people from jumping the Night Class, but I think that Yuuki Cross is just keeping them to herself."Ito noticed this jealousy in her new friend's face and couldn't help but grin. It was sort of cute, seeing her get jealous like that. Just then, the doors opened to the Moon Dorm. "Here they come!" Ito looked towards the doors and there stood a group of tall and unexpectedly beautiful people. "KANAME-SEMPAI!" Ito covered her ears and ducked to avoid the arms flying in the air trying to grab anyone in their way to pull them from in front of them.

The first one to walk out was a tall, brunette guy with reddish-brown eyes. He kept his gaze forward, trying to get away from these girls. There were two blondes but one of them was more interactive. "Hello, ladies. You all look good enough to eat." He winked and some girls squealed even louder.

"Aido," A taller guy with orange hair walked up behind the small blonde and narrowed his eyes, "Stop that." Aido pouted a little bit and continued walking. A girl with her hair in ponytails walked with a boy with spiky red hair and a girl with long pink-looking hair.

"Ito-chan?" Noriko looked around and found her kneeling on the floor. "Oh, there you are." She helped her up. "Let me introduce you. That's Souen Ruka, Senri Shiki, Rima Touya, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Takuma Ichijo, and last but certainly not least in any way possible, Kuran Kaname." Ito looked at the people Noriko pointed to and tried to memorize the names with the faces. The one that seemed easiest to remember was Senri Shiki. She continued to watch him walk off with the others while taking notes of his appearance. He was pretty tall, 5'8", and had the most peculiar shade of blue eyes. Noriko continued to call out for Kaname until all the night class students were out of sight. Everyone started to clear out and Noriko started walking with Ito back to their dorms.

All the while, Noriko kept swooning over the night class but Ito soon found her attention was turned to Yuuki and Kaname standing by a tree on the side. They looked like they were trying to hide but slightly failing at it. Ito and Noriko walked past them and began to part ways five feet up the walkway, "Well, my room's over here. I'll see you tomorrow Ito-chan!" She waved and ran to catch up with her other friends, leaving Ito standing there awkwardly.

She took a seat outside the girl's dorm and admired the colors of the setting sun against the newly blossoming flowers and leaves. A gentle breeze blew and she inhaled deeply, "Yoga's right, this place doesn't seem that bad at all." Some minutes later Yuuki came running up the path and spotted Ito sitting on a bench.

"Oh, hello!" Ito jumped and looked over at Yuuki then calmed down. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Yeah, a little," They both laughed. "You're Cross Yuuki, huh?" Yuuki nodded.

"And you're Kagiyuma Ito, right? Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Yuuki held out her hand, "Do you know where your room is? I'd be happy to show you were it is."

"Oh, that's right!" She took her hand and stood up, "I totally forgot that I'm supposed to find my room." Yuuki grinned and they began to walk. They started talking and getting to know each other.

Yuuki laughed, "It's kind of strange how you're just getting to find your room after class. Usually new students find their room first then go to class."

"Yeah, I was assigned a new room this morning and didn't have time to go find it before I had to meet with the Student Council president." Yuuki nodded in understanding and climbed a flight of stairs and straight down a long hall to the last door on the left.

"I understand that, he can be pretty bossy at times."

"I know, right? He felt more like another father than a fellow student." Yuuki opened the door to her room and stepped aside. "Thank you for helping me find my room."

Yuuki waved it off, "It's no biggie, I live to help others." Ito smiled at her and walked into her room, "See you tomorrow in class."

"Alright, see ya." Yuuki ran off down the hall and Ito closed her door. She looked about the room, noting the size. It was pretty spacious and had a single window at the left end of the wall across from the door. Her bed was in the middle of the wall with the window and two night stands on either side. "This is much better." She walked to the left nightstand and pushed it directly under the window. "Now I just need to get my stuff," Ito peaked out of the window to see Yuuki running towards a boy with silvery-white hair, "Shouldn't take too long."

A/N: Chapter two is done and much longer! I would like to thank InuYashaFreak for being the first to review, I appreciate it dearly ^-^


	3. Surprise Visit

Chapter 3: Surprise Visit

"Did anyone else notice?" Kain and Aido turned their attention towards Ichijo.

"Notice what?"

"The smell of new blood," Ichijo took a deep breath while standing by the window, "The Day Class has a new student."

Rima pulled out a box of strawberry Pocky and fed one to Shiki, "Why are we supposed to care?"

Ichijo shrugged, "We're not, I just wanted to break the silence." Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed while he laughed at himself.

"Ichijo, you're hopeless," Ruka looked from him to Kaname. She desperately wanted to walk over to him and ask what was bothering him.

Shiki took another stick from Rima's box and then another. Rima watched him pull out the second stick and moved the box away from him, "Don't eat all of it, Shiki."

He placed the pocky between his lips and looked up at her, "Owari." He settled in his seat and munched lightly on what Pocky he had left.

Ichijo walked over to Kaname and smiled at him, "Why the long face?" Kaname kept his gaze outside the window. Ruka watched Ichijo live out her dream in minor distaste.

"It's nothing."

Ichijo knew that was not true. He knew when Kaname sat in this spot in the furthest window sill that he was thinking of something serious. Ichijo shrugged, "If you say so." He walked down the stairs to be greeted by Aido's seriously curious face. "He's fine, don't worry. Let's just sit and ready ourselves for the instructor."

Kain walked away from Aido to take his seat as did everyone else who was standing around. Aido took one last look at his leader and went to sit down.

Zero walked around the campus checking for anything unusual. After observing the premises he went to look for Yuuki. He walked through the garden by Headmaster Cross' office and completely stopped in front of his door. He looked around the area and inhaled. Zero's eyes grew huge as he bolted into Headmaster Cross' office. Headmaster peeked his head from around the corner to see Zero standing in the door. "Oh, Kiryuu-kun, what impeccable timing you have."

Zero trained his eyes on him, slightly panting, "That smell…"

"Onions?" He held up a piece of onion and wiped a fallen tear from his eye. Zero ignored him and stepped around the corner. There, standing at a tall six foot in a long and tan trench coat, was a man Zero hadn't seen in years.

He turned towards Zero to reveal an eye covered by a metal plate. Zero's heart started to beat a little faster, "You…"

"Long time no see, Zero." Zero dropped his arms to his sides and bowed in respect.

"Hai, Yagari-sensei."

Headmaster Cross walked back into the room from his mini-kitchen, "You surprised me, Kiryuu-kun. I was just about to call for you and then you suddenly rush through my door." Headmaster noted Zero was bowing to Yagari. "I see you already found him."

Zero stood up, "What are you doing here, Sensei?"

Yagari glared down at Zero, "I was expecting you to ask how I'm doing, not what am I doing here." Zero dipped his head as a form of apology. "I was just stopping by to check on things." Yagai looked at Zero then rubbed his hair. "I see you're doing fine," He chuckled and looked Zero over once, "Physically, anyway." Yagari walked past Zero towards the door, but before leaving he looked at Headmaster Cross. He and Yagari made direct eye contact and Headmaster nodded. "See ya around, kid." Yagari walked out and closed the door behind him.


	4. Suspicions

Chapter 4: Suspicions

"Careful with that suitcase, Yuuki." Ito stood at the top of the stairs directing Yuuki's footsteps. Yuuki carried a small, yet heavy checkered suitcase in her arms with Zero following behind her. He carried two large black trash bags in either hand.

"Al…most," Yuuki made it to the top and semi-gently dropped the suitcase onto its wheels, "there."

Zero stood next to her, "I don't think she meant drop the bag when she said be careful with her stuff."

Yuuki puffed out her cheeks, "Well excuse me for not being a Mr. Macho."

"You're excused." Ito chuckled at the two of them. She looked at Zero and their eyes met for a brief moment before he mindlessly looked away.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you guys. Ito, this is Zero Kiryuu."

Ito dipped her head, "Hajimemashite, I'm Ito Kagiyuma."

Zero turned his attention to her for a moment before adjusting the bags he was carrying, "I know that." Ito looked up at him, surprised by the attitude she heard in his words. Yuuki started laughing awkwardly and patted Zero repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Ha ha, Zero's quite the funny guy, I tell ya." Zero shot his eyes at Yuuki with a look of seriousness on his face. Ito could tell he wasn't being funny. "Let's finish getting this stuff in your room." Yuuki went down the hall into Ito's room and as soon as she put the suitcase down Zero walked in to put the garbage bags by her dresser. Ito stayed in the hall, not wanting to involve herself with more of Zero's rudeness. Yuuki walked over to her with a smile, "Don't take it personal, He's like that to everyone."

"That would explain a few things," Ito noted.

Yuuki's friendly smile lightened to one of admiration, "He's actually a great guy once you get to know him though."

Zero put the bags down and turned to walk out but something caught his eye. The light from her window had caught something that was poking out of another bag adjacent to the wall the window was in. He squinted at the item, but he couldn't make it out. He walked over to the bag and squatted by the bag. He reached for it and attempted to pull it out, but instead slit his fingers. "Ah," He winced at the sudden rush of pain and looked from the cut going across his left index finger to the item on the floor. Zero stood and nudged it out of the sunlight with his foot to see a small dagger-like blade. "What the…"

"What are you doing, Zero?" he swiftly turned his head to see Yuuki standing in the doorway; "You're not snooping through her stuff, are you?"

Zero felt the sharp sting of his cut pulsing and getting hotter, "Don't be stupid." He balled his fist and shoved it into his pocket before walking right past her.

"Zero!" He walked down the hall and came closer to Ito. She stopped walking and was about to ask what was wrong, but Zero glared at her dangerously as he walked right past her and down the stairs. Yuuki ran out of the room heading towards the stairs, "Zero!" She called again. Ito stepped back so Yuuki could go after him.

A smirk etched its way onto Ito's lips and she let out a chuckle. She continued her walk to her room," That's why you don't go through people's stuff, Kiryuu-kun." Ito closed the door after herself and looked at the blade sticking out of her bag. She walked over and observed it carefully from where she stood over it. She ripped the bag open and pulled the athame out. She gripped the white handle and looked at the edge of the blade. There, was a thin red line near the top, no doubt the blood of Zero. Ito closed her eyes and ran the blade underneath her nose and let the smell of his blood waft into her nostrils. Her heart began to race and her throat started to get dry. "Hmm…" The thirst subsided and she opened her eyes.

"That kid…" She dropped the athame on the bag and sat on her bed looking out her window, "He's not fully human."

Zero found himself on the roof of the study hall staring at his cut finger. The stinging had dulled down but it wasn't healing like it was supposed to. _What the hell was she doing with a dagger? _He thought to himself. _Is she a vampire hunter, too?_ He looked out at the sunset colors against the school grounds and noticed his vision was starting to blur on him. He blinked a few times and corrected his vision but it was temporary. He rubbed his eyes then hunched over with his hand on his forehead, "Dammit…"

"You seem to be in pain," Zero turned around, eyes watery and unable to make out the person that was standing there.

"What do you care? Leave me alone."

Kaname smirked at the prefect that looked ever so pathetic right now. He could smell Zero's blood while he was standing outside for some air. Zero tried to stand up, but he fell to his knees grunting. Kaname narrowed his eyes, catching the scent of the ingredients that worked its way into Zero's bloodstream. Zero's breathing got heavy and his nails grew longer. He clawed his hands and reached slowly for his now blood red eyes in an attempt to rip his eyes out. Kaname swiftly grabbed his hands and was thanked by Zero's demonic growl and pained eyes. "You are too pathetic for words." Kaname drove his open hand into Zero's stomach, not puncturing the skin but causing enough pain to make him go unconscious.

Yuuki ran throughout the campus searching for Zero but to no avail, "Zero…" The sky had turned dark and Yuuki walked through the school halls worried.

Kaname was walking toward her, "Yuuki." She looked up and her heart skipped a beat.

"Kaname-sempai."

"Is there something that's bothering you?"

Yuuki shook her head and put on a fake smile of assurance, "No, I'm alright. Just a little tired is all." Kaname smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace.

"If something is upsetting you, I don't want you to feel that you can't tell me, Yuuki."

Yuuki's body temperature increased as Kaname held her,"O-okay." He gently pulled her from his body and walked back to his classroom. Yuuki watched him walked into his room then sighed heavily. "Kaname-sempai…"


End file.
